


Picture Perfect Picnic

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan & Lindsay share a picnic together (PROMPT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com

“Yo, bitch – we’re going to the park for lunch.” Ryan declared boldly as he swaggered into the room. His ‘swag’ level was immediately juxtaposed by the picnic hamper resting upon his hip and the dumb dad jeans he always insisted on wearing. Still, Lindsay was not amused.

“What did you just say to me?” Lindsay replied. She spun her chair in a way that was reminiscent the villains in movies. Ryan swallowed, self consciously running a hand through his hair.

“I mean, uh, I brought I picnic to work today so if you’d, uh, like to come,” Ryan stuttered, “I’m sorry.” Ryan squeaked as an afterthought. Lindsay had told him time and time again to act more forceful (he was always apologising and _asking_ for things he really didn’t ask for) but perhaps he’d taken it a little too far this time. Lindsay raised an eyebrow at the man, drawing it out to make Ryan suffer.

 

Lindsay weighed her options. On the one hand, she had a lot of editing to do and there was a kitchen just through the doors should she need food. On the other hand she had Ryan, bashfully looking to the ground with a picnic hamper most likely filled with handmade goodies and so delicately prepared by Ryan himself. It was all too cute and Lindsay, in truth, owed it to him after bailing on their last date because Barbara had gotten herself too drunk to care for herself.

“Now?” Lindsay questioned. Ryan swallowed.

“Well, we can go later if you’d like it’s just it is lunchtime and I mean, why not now?” Ryan babbled. Lindsay shook her head at him and stood, stretching for a long minute before she smiled at Ryan.

“Let’s go, I’m starving.” Lindsay confessed. She hip checked Ryan as she passed him to get to the door. Ryan smiled back at her, blushing only slightly when Lindsay snatched his hand from his hair and held it instead.

 

oOo

 

The park wasn’t too busy, what with it being a weekday and all of the kids in school. Those who weren’t were too young to be annoying and were being watched ridiculously warily by their parents. Lindsay and Ryan found a nice, slightly shaded patch of grass somewhere around the edge of the park. Lindsay had begged for the sunshine while Ryan had complained that his delicate complexion needed shade. They’d found a nice compromise though Ryan watched Lindsay worriedly as she settled down in the blazing Texas sun. She’d stolen some of Gavin’s cheeky shades and had slipped them on just as they stepped outside.

“You really should sit in the shade.” Ryan sighed like a worried mom, patting the ground beside him in the hopes that Lindsay would listen to him and move. Lindsay scoffed.

“I’m fine, Ryan – just feed me already.” Lindsay demanded as she reached for the picnic basket.

 

 

Ryan didn’t stop her and he watched as Lindsay started to unpack it all. He hoped that she liked it for he’d spent at least an hour preparing all the different snacks. So Ryan was a little hurt when Lindsay scoffed as she pulled out the sandwiches,

“You cut them into tiny triangles, really?” Lindsay giggled as she set them down on the plastic plates that had come with the basket itself.

“You don’t like them?” Ryan said sadly – he’d thought they were cute.

“Oh no, no, no,” Lindsay murmured as she caught Ryan’s pout, “I love them! They’re adorable.” She gushed honestly and that got Ryan to smile.

“I thought you would.” Ryan said proudly. He knew Lindsay well, it seemed.

“You put a lot of thought into this.” Lindsay said and Ryan nodded because, hey, it was nice to see his efforts appreciated.

 

 

Lindsay thought Ryan had done well with his selection. He’d packed string cheese, fun size chocolate, an assortment of chips, some strawberries and two Capri suns. Ryan had taken care to put an ice pack inside so that they stayed cold and Lindsay really appreciated it when the sun was beating against her back so harshly. In fact, Lindsay sort of wished she’d listened to Ryan now but she wasn’t going to give the man the smug satisfaction of being right. He shouldn’t have that much power.

“So, sandwich?” Ryan offered as he picked one up himself. He’d made miniature BLTs which just made it that much better for Lindsay – she felt like a giant and didn’t mind telling Ryan so.

“I feel like a giant.” Lindsay said as she nibbled the edges. Ryan laughed.

“Is that good or bad?” Ryan asked.

“Good,” Lindsay said as she manically squashed a sandwich between her fingers. Ryan frowned, slightly worried for his girlfriend.

 

 

By the time Lindsay had supped her Capri sun and squashed it between her palms, she was sweating. Ryan offered her the final strawberry and she snatched it from his hands. Ryan stared in awe at her as she supped the strawberry of all its juices – Lindsay just needed to be away from the sun.

“Do you want to sit here?” Ryan offered.

“I’m fine.” Lindsay snapped back.

“You’re sweating.” Ryan replied and Lindsay sighed heavily.

“I’m fine,” She insisted but Ryan’s concerned frown had her rolling her eyes and relenting. “Okay, if you insist.” Lindsay huffed. Ryan welcomed her with open arms, holding Lindsay close despite how sweaty she was.

“You’ve got to stop being so forgiving and nice to me.” Lindsay muttered as Ryan held her.

“Nah,” Ryan replied, “I could never do that.”

 

 

“Chocolate?” He then offered and he held the melting treat by Lindsay’s mouth.

“No, ew – get that away from me.” Lindsay whined as she pushed it away. She grunted when the chocolate clung to her fingers and stayed there. Ryan watched as she scowled at her hand before bringing it to her mouth to lick the chocolate off. There was a couple of beats of silence before Lindsay reached for the chocolate,

“Actually I’ve changed my mind I want it.” Lindsay said but Ryan shoved it in her mouth before she could grab it. Lindsay gasped.

“Ryan!” She yelled. Ryan shrugged,

“You took too long – I wanted it.” He smirked. Lindsay scowled.

“Asshole,” Lindsay muttered as she grabbed another one to eat instead. Lindsay didn’t get that one either. Ryan stole it from her hands and ate that chocolate too.

 

 

“Ryan, stop it!” Lindsay huffed as she tried to get another chocolate. Ryan scooped all what was left and crammed them into his mouth. Lindsay tried not to laugh; she didn’t want him to make her laugh, as the chocolate bulged Ryan’s cheeks and threatened to slip past his lips. Lindsay decided that she’d had enough with Ryan’s selfish behaviour and tackled him as punishment. Ryan only had a few minutes to swallow before he fell to the ground with Lindsay on top of him.

“You’re so mean.” Ryan muttered as Lindsay pinned him down.

“You ate all of the chocolate.” Lindsay countered.

“I know.” Ryan smirked and Lindsay just had to stop him from being so smug – so she kissed him. Ryan welcomed it as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there. The chocolate had been sweet, yes, but Lindsay’s love was sweeter.


End file.
